Various industrial furnaces such as heating furnaces, cracking furnaces, boilers, etc., and various industrial torches which use fuel gas, oil and pulverized coal as main fuel are indispensable important devices in such industries as oil exploitation, petrochemical industry, smelting, thermal power generation, etc. These devices need safe and reliable ignition devices. Meanwhile, the ignition devices are also needed in daily life.
At present, most of domestic and foreign ignition devices adopt fuel type igniters. The success rate of the ignition devices is reduced because of loss of ignition capability in severe environments of coking and carbon deposition, pollution of conductive media, etc., complicated structure, high cost, complicated wiring prevailing in wiring devices, insecurity and other problems. Meanwhile, the fuel type igniters waste resources and cannot reasonably use limited resources.
Thus, the problem to be solved by those skilled in the art is how to provide an ignition generator with low cost, green environmental protection and capability of saving limited energy.